


star gazing

by xylodemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackcest, Ficlet, M/M, MWPP Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-09
Updated: 2006-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius knows the names of the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star gazing

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://stateline.livejournal.com/profile)[**stateline**](http://stateline.livejournal.com/), who requested a distraction.

regulus' skin is pale in the failing light, white like the stars (mizar, betelgeuse, canopus, merope -- sirius knows the names of them all) white like the first sliver of waxing moon when it peeks through the midnight-stained clouds and the brittle pages of a muggle book rasping under remus' fingers.

remus, remus, remus. sirius presses a bruise into his brother's hip, reshaping that pale skin with the whirls and whorls on the pad of his thumb, and he hopes remus is asleep and not surrounded by a square of lumos in the centre of the their dormitory frowning at sirius' empty bed.

sirius' finger slips from regulus' jaw to trace the line of regulus' neck, skipping over starlight and moonlight and paper as regulus swallows. in the shadows he sees a crosslegged remus on the common room couch, sleepy head falling forward and an ignored book in his lap, and sirius follows his finger's path with his lips and tongue and teeth.

regulus whines, a high, soft thing that catches in the back of this throat. sirius thinks it's a girlish noise, a slytherin noise. the stars (mizar, betelgeuse, canopus, merope) are watching, he thinks, laughing at the way his brother shifts under his hands. remus is always so quiet, never makes a sound, and the moon hardly notices them at all.


End file.
